


give me a kumbaya, a hallelujah

by katebishoop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 06, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, Team as Family, background Allura/Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katebishoop/pseuds/katebishoop
Summary: They're all back together again, for the first time in much longer than they realized. It's overshadowed by the exhaust of battle, the pang of loss.Or, Shiro and Keith, through the team's eyes and their own.





	give me a kumbaya, a hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6... was better... than anything we could ever have imagined I'M SO HAPPY.

The thought of going home is exhilarating, but right now they have the present to worry about.

They managed to send a message to Kolivan: the Castle of Lions has been destroyed, Lotor has been defeated, prepare a medical team.

The Lions, while currently operational, need a rest to recharge. They’ll camp on the asteroid for the night - Hunk packed the Yellow Lion with as much non-perishable food as he could. Becoming space-homeless was bad enough, but they didn’t need to be space-starving either.

They're all back together again, for the first time in much longer than they realized. It's overshadowed by the exhaust of battle, the pang of loss.

They had trusted Lotor, he’d felt like a friend. And he - he betrayed them, but it also felt like they’d killed him.

Hunk swallowed that thought. Focus on the now. The present.

Pidge had those garbage critters floating around her head. Lance and Allura were leaning against Kaltenecker, Coran and Romelle next to them. Then Keith’s mom, and their- space dog? Wolf? Hunk had more questions than answers here.

And there was Keith and Shiro. Keith was also leaning against the space dog-wolf, but he had Shiro’s head in his lap, his fingers curling through Shiro’s white hair.

Keith had not left Shiro’s side once like he was afraid if he let go he would disappear again. 

Hunk looked up to catch Keith’s mom looking at him.

“You look like you have something you want to ask.” She said, and all eyes turned to Hunk.

_ Yikes  _ he hates being put on the spot. “I’m just, uh,” Hunk stammered, “What is that?”

Keith took his other hand reached into the wolf’s fur - could it even be called fur?

“This is Sirius.” Keith said, a small fond smile on his face. “He crashed onto the space whale we were on. We don’t know his species or anything, but he can teleport?”

The team looked at him with confusion.

“Wait, excuse me?” Lance’s leaning forward. “Did you say space whale? And - what happened to you, you got-” Lance made some incoherent gestures. “Bigger.”

“You mentioned time worked differently where you were.” Pidge asked. “What do you mean?”

Keith sighed, and looked to his mother. She nodded in response.

“Just after reuniting, Keith and I went to investigate the source of the strange quintessence that we’d both been searching for.” She says. “The quantum abyss is a strange place. We went there, I believe, just a few days after the Kral Zera. We did not reach the colony until two years later.”

“What?” Pidge’s jaw dropped. “The Kral Zera was barely two months ago.”

Keith’s mother nodded. “Like I said, time works differently there. We lived on the back of this… space whale, as Keith called it. It had an entire atmosphere and ecosystem on it’s back.”

“There’s not a lot to do in two years.” Keith said, looking in the fire, not meeting anyone’s eyes. “We trained a lot. Logged a bunch of info on the creatures. Krolia-” Keith coughed. “My mother taught me Galran.”

A lot more happened out there, they could all tell. Two years was a long time to spend in isolation, with a mother you just met and a space wolf. When Keith came back, he wasn’t just taller and buffer and with an actual mullet, his whole demeanor had changed. Hard lines around the eyes. Determined and resolute and with all the conviction in the world, put back on his paladin armor and got into the Black Lion, something he never wanted.

Keith laughed to himself. “I have no idea how much time has passed since we left Earth, but I gotta be at least twenty, twenty-one by now.” He looked down at Shiro. “I’ve almost caught up with him... unless…”

Shiro had been, essentially, dead, since their fight with Zarkon. Months and months - but if time was weird where Keith was, it is possible that it was weird for Shiro too?

“I don’t think there will be an issue there.” Pidge adjusted her glasses. She’d been thinking the same thing Hunk was. “It seems his spirit was more or less, in stasis since he disappeared. Just on pause. Our bigger worry is his new body - this clone body had us all fooled, but we’re going to need to examine him, make sure there aren’t any health-”

“When he’s ready.” Keith said, a little tight. “He needs to rest.”

There are more questions that they all want to ask. 

_ Why is his hair white? How much of what happened does he know? Why is Shiro’s prosthetic all the way up to his shoulder now?  _ But none of them have the answers to those questions.

_ Why is the prosthetic gone? How’d you get that scar?  _ They know the answers to those questions. They don’t have to ask.

Right now, all that matters is that they were okay. They were going to be okay.

They were going home.

* * *

Sometime later, Pidge finally convinced Keith to let her do a scan of Shiro. No poking, no prodding. Just a preliminary scan - get him ready for his intense time in medical at the Blade headquarters in the morning.

From what Pidge could tell, whatever magic had upgraded his arm had ate away at his shoulder. Used the energy to help power it up, burned it away to use as fuel, maybe?

“Just how much are they going to take from you?” Keith murmured, so low she shouldn’t have even been able to hear it.

But she did, and so did Shiro.

“Not you.” Shiro grumbled, drowsily. His eyes were still closed, but he looked like he was fighting them to open. “They won’t take you from me. Not again…”

“Hey, hey, Shiro.” Keith cradled Shiro’s face in his hands. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

Shiro managed to get his eyes open. He stared at Keith for a long while “Hey, Pidge.”

“Hey, Shiro.” Pidge smiled down at him. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired.” Shiro blinked slowly. “Heavy.”

_ Could he feel heavy because he hasn’t been corporal in months? Or, it could easily be exhaustion. _

“Do you-”

“Pidge.” Keith stressed between closed teeth. “Not now.”

“No, no it’s okay.” Shiro said, weakly raising his hand and touching Keith’s chest. “I don’t want to… forget again.”

Keith sighed, taking a hold of Shiro’s hand. “A few questions. You still need rest.”

Keith gave Pidge a signal to begin.

“How did you - what did you see?” Pidge asked. “Like…?”

“Black.” Shiro said.. “I could see through Black…” Shiro groans slightly. “Sometimes I was the Black Lion.”

As Keith rubbed the back of Shiro’s hand, Shiro’s eyes slowly followed his fingers. “I… I let him pilot… the clone…”

“What?” Keith blurted, confused. “Why?”

“Voltron…”

“I’m sorry.” Keith lowered his head. “If I had just stayed-”

“Keith, no.” Shiro said. “Don’t… I saw how much you were hurting…”

“You  _ saw _ ?” Keith’s voice cracked.

“Keith…”

“Shiro.” Pidge cut in. It was probably for the best. “How was time like there?” 

Shiro slowly turned to look at her. “I don’t know… I couldn’t really tell. It all blurred together.”

“That’s… actually a good thing.” Pidge adjusted her glasses. Her theory was mostly like right. “You probably stayed more-or-less in time with us then? You may technically not have aged at all.”

Shiro gave his best attempt at a shrug. “I was dead.”

“Does anything feel strange?” Pidge hurried before Keith could speak. “Like, do you feel like this isn’t your body?” Pidge’s voice got a bit high pitched at the end. How do you ask someone that?

Shiro blinked slowly. “Just the arm.”

Keith inhaled a sharp breath. Keith and Shiro exchanged a look, and a million things seem to pass through them. A suddenly Pidge feels like she’s intruding, on something private and intimate and painful-

“I think you should rest more.” Pidge said quickly. “We’ll figure out the new tech when we’re with the Blade of Marmora.”

Pidge hurried up and scurried away. It’s obvious what happened to Shiro’s arm. Keith went after Shiro, and came back with a harsh burn and a one-armed clone. Whatever happened… Pidge was afraid to think about, but those two needed to talk about.

Openness seemed to be the best medicine right now.

* * *

Allura was a bit shaken up by the whole ordeal. She had Shiro’s essence, his soul, inside her. That much quintessence, so pure and good. It was an amazing feeling, and an intrusive one.

It was all a blur - but she saw everything. 

She saw when he first opened his eyes, in a room so bright and white it reminded her of the castle of lions. She saw a young boy on an old man’s knee. A teenager running in fields. A pallbearer at a funeral…

She saw him in a grey uniform, standing in front of a classroom. She saw him in the desert later, with a boy and a bike. She saw him and Keith - she saw them most clearly, most brightly.

And she felt  _ everything _ .

Fear. Joy. Sadness. Anger. Happiness. Pain.

_ Love _ .

It was comforting, especially after Lotor - to know that love could be so pure and bright.

Love was scraped knees the slap of a sparring mat. Love was the dry desert heat and the cool wind roaring. Love was flying, love was…

“Keith.”    


He turned at her call. “Don’t…” Allura took her hand in his. “Don’t wait. You want more time than the universe has to offer. Cherish it.”

Keith’s eyes bored into hers. Then they drifted over to where Shiro was, back on the stretcher being brought back into the Black Lion.

“I know.” Keith said, squeezing her hand. “Thank you.”

She let go, and Keith went.

Passed Keith, Allura spotted Lance laughing with Hunk. He caught sight of her and waved, a huge smile on his face.

She waved back.

* * *

Looking up at the star-filled sky, Lance could almost pretend they were back on Earth.

Soon. Soon they’d be home and he’d see his mother and father and sister and brother and all his cousins. He’d get his garlic knots and swim at Verdera beach. He can’t sleep just thinking about it. About going home and seeing his family. About introducing Allura to them.

Allura…

Lance sighed. The twisting in his chest was something he wasn’t used to, and definitely not something he liked.

Lance sat up at the sound of footsteps against metal - it’s Keith, coming out of the jaw of the Black Lion.

Keith looked up at the sky, taking a deep breath.

Lance felt uncomfortable just… watching him. So he called out, “Couldn’t sleep either?”

Keith turned to him, and after a pause walked towards him. “I got maybe a half  varga at most.”

“Makes sense.” Lance nodded. “To be honest, I’m surprised you left Shiro’s side.”

Keith tensed, and Lance mentally scolded himself. “I didn’t want to but Kro- Mom... insisted I needed fresh air. Besides, she and Sirius are with him.”

“Is the word ‘Mom’ is still weird to you?” Lance asked, and then immediately regretted it. That could have come off wrong-

Keith shrugged. “I see her as my mom. She  _ is _ my mom. We’ve had two years to figure stuff out.” 

That’s all Keith offered in explanation, so they lapse into silence. The metal of Red’s paw is cold against his back, but she’s a warm presence inside his head. He wondered if Keith could feel Red, even after piloting Black and two years away-

“I’m sorry,” Lance blurted out, barreling on before Keith could interrupt. “I’m sorry for being such a jackass to you - I had my own shit and I took it out on you and I’m sorry I just...I just had this thought about. You being gone two years, without us, your friends- and then I realized, I had never been a friend to you.”

Keith tilted his head to the side, that little inquisitive way that he does. His gaze - soft, and unchallenging - was concerning. “Never?” Keith said. “I thought we had a bonding moment.”

Lance rubbed a hand over his face. Why did this have to be so hard? “And I pretended that didn’t even happen! I can’t even-”

“ _ Lance _ ,” Keith put a hand on his shoulder. “I… Thank you.” Keith gave him a smile, and it may be like, the third time that’s ever happened. “You’re being too hard on yourself but, I appreciate it.”

Lance smiled weakly back. “Want to start over?”

Keith gave a little laugh, but there was sadness in his eyes. “We’ve been through too much to start over. Let’s just move forward.”

And that’s the harsh truth of it, isn’t it? 

And Keith and Shiro… they seemed to take the brunt of it.

Maybe, if Lance had just realized what Shiro had been trying to tell him…

“Don’t beat yourself up over it.” Keith said, and Lance jumped. “It’s all over your face.” Jesus, Keith was a mindreader. “It wasn’t your fault. Shiro is never, ever going to blame you for it, so you shouldn’t blame yourself either.”

“You know that applies to you too, right?” Lance nudged him with his elbow. “You two are going to drive the rest of us crazy with your constant apologizing to each other.”

Keith sighed, but it wasn’t a sad one, it was more fond, more wistful.

“Also.” Lance said. “That mullet has gotten out of-OW! Don’t hit me-!”

* * *

Every time he left Shiro’s side, his heart would race. He’d be on edge until he saw him again, felt him again - his sleeping form. He’d disappeared so many times that Keith believed his paranoia was justified.

_ “How many times are you going to save me before this is all over?” _

_ “As many times as it takes.” _

He knew now that he was talking to the clone, to Haggar - but in that moment he was talking to Shiro. And he meant it - still means it.

“As many times as it takes.” Keith whispered, stroking Shiro’s hair off his forehead. 

As soon as he’d come back from his required “break,” his mom took Sirius and headed outside. She knew him well enough by now to know when he needed to be alone.

But he wasn’t alone anymore, was he?

_ “I should have abandoned you just like your parents did!” _

_ The words fell flat at Keith’s feet. “I’m not leaving here without you.” _

Two years felt like a lifetime. Two years ago, Keith was hurtling towards a bright red light at top speed.

Hours ago, he was falling into a bright white light, hundreds of miles above the surface of an asteroid.

He was prepared to die both times - once for Shiro, the other with Shiro. 

Keith gasped for air, clawing at his breastplate until it came off. Breathing hurt - but it hurt more to panic. He probably has at least two cracked ribs, if not a broken one. The burn on his face still tingles, and whenever he moves his mouth or neck there’s a painful tug. His shoulders throbbed, and any minute Keith probably wouldn’t be able to walk anymore.

Seeing Shiro, safe and asleep, finally gave his body the cue to rest, to let go.

_ “Just let go, Keith!” _

Keith shuddered as he took off the rest of his armor. That wasn’t Shiro. It was, but it wasn’t. 

_ “You found me.” _

Their trials weren’t over yet, and the thought of something being wrong with Shiro’s… resurrection… weighed heavily on his mind.

But right now, he was safe, and resting. So deep in sleep, he couldn’t possibly be dreaming. There wasn’t a lot of room for two on the stretcher, but when they were bringing him inside, Shiro had tugged on his hand as much as he could, and Keith knew what he meant.

Keith climbed in on the right side, pulling himself flush against Shio’s body. One hand on his chest, one leg thrown over his. The rise and fall of Shiro’s chest was a comforting rhythm. He was here, he was safe, and with Keith holding him there was no way he’d disappear again. 

“I love you.” He said, again.

Maybe next time he says it, he’ll actually say it to Shiro.

* * *

Shiro woke slowly, to golden light entering the cockpit. There’s a strong weight in his arms, and when he leaned his head up a bit, he can see Keith on his chest. The light was dancing on his hair, so so much longer now. Still beautiful.

Shiro couldn’t help himself - it’s been so long and he’d never thought he’d get to again - he reached over and stroked Keith’s hair.

Keith came awake under his touch. Bright eyes staring back at him. The burn…

He doesn’t touch the burn mark, but he traced the skin around it. Keith grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

Keith’s look said it all:  _ It wasn’t you, don’t you dare blame yourself _ .

The light came in again, making it look like Keith was glowing, bright like a star-

But that was normal. Keith was always a star to him.

Shiro’s throat was parched, dry and cracked, but if he doesn’t get the words out now he’d explode.

 

 

 

 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
